


Destiny at Hand

by JoeyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyWinchester/pseuds/JoeyWinchester
Summary: Just a drabble about the fate of Sam's destiny prompted by The Tarot challenge . Coda: PilotCard: The Wheel of Fortune





	Destiny at Hand

Sam knew it would happen as soon as Dean broke into his apartment in the middle of the night. His fate, his destiny, what path he was supposed to be on.

He fought it for so long. Hating his dad's orders, always wanting to break away.

He never wanted to leave Dean, though. And it broke his heart to walk out that door. But he knew it even then, that he had to fight the good fight, just not with his dad, but with Dean.

That's why he left Jessica that night. Not to go look for Dad, but because Dean asked him to. Anything for Dean.

Truth be told, his life just didn't feel right without Dean in it. He was his world, the only person he admired, the only one he'd ever loved. 

He never wanted Jessica to die. He certainly didn't expect to find her pinned to the ceiling, bursting into flames as he lie there helpless. But no, he was not helpless for long. His anchor, his heart and soul burst into the room and saved him. Dean saved him and took him outside with him in his arms, just like he had done when his mother was the one burning when Sam was six months old.

While Dean was talking to the cops that night, Sam opened the trunk to take a look at all the weapons and books Dean had all laying haphazardly strewn about. He spotted his dad's tarot deck he had kept for research. He opened the black pouch and a card fell out. He turned it over and understood everything has become even more clear. The Wheel of Fortune card. Fate, Destiny. He put the pouch back and smiled. 

They had work to do.


End file.
